the_zula_patrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Multo
Multo is an orange three-eyed scientist, and one of the protagonists of the The Zula Patrol. He is known as the most intelligent patroller of the force, and has a encyclopedia-like book called the Multopedia, which is used to answer his friends' questions (especially Wizzy and Wigg's). Personality Multo is kind-hearted, and respected by everyone but Dark Truder. Whenever one of Multo's friends ask him a question about science, he often brings out his Multopedia for a further explanation. He believes that gathering all the information on a subject first is the best way to solve the problem; as a result, he sometimes banters and bickers with Zeeter, though for the most part he doesn't mind. He has a tendency to serve disgusting recipes (most of which have bugs or slugs in them), which he enjoys but the others do not. Sometimes, he is absentminded about things, and his inventions will inadvertedly cause a problem. He is main host of the end-segent of an episode, the Multo Moment, where he talks about the previous topic of that episode. He has a mentor-student relationship with Wizzy and Wigg, often complimenting the two for solving their problems. In "The Sound of Multo", he is shown to be particularly bad at playing the harp. Appearance Multo is an alien with an orange-yellow color and generally wears the usual purple zip suit of the Zula Patrol. He seems to be the bulkiest as well, and is slightly taller than Bula. He has three eyes that easily often twist-up in response to a difficult situation or for comedic moments. Normally, his eyes are white with very large pupils. But momentarily, if Multo is surprised or shocked or surprised by something, his pupils would shrink. Unlike Zeeter, Wizzy, Wigg, or Gorga, Multo has thin arms that almost reach down to his legs, like Bula. The newer photo shows that Multo's appearance has changed slightly. He is bulkier around the upper chest, like Bula, and he wears a purple techsuit like the rest of the team. He also has a toolbelt where he can store his other equipment. Episode Relevance Multo has appeared in all of the episodes of The Zula Patrol. He first appeared in "A Comet's Tale", he lately appeared in "One is the Loneliest Number". Quotes "Oh my stars"- Several Epsiodes "GREAT GALAXIES!"- Some Episodes "WAIT A MINUTE, there's a planet missing! Earth is supposed to be three planets away from the Sun, and she's gone!"- "Earth Hunt" "I have it, you can stand on each-other. Make a ladder of planets, biggest to smallest, IF Jupiter here can carry everyone."- "Small is Beautful" "3? 8? Oh dear, I'd better start again!"- "Earth Hunt" "You're thinking like scientists!"- Official catchphrase "You two are going to just love my peanut butter pillbug pot roast!" - "Round and Round We Go" Trivia *Multo's voice is based on the voice of the legendary comedian, Ed Wynn. He also sounds like Mr. Scatterbrain from The Mr. Men Show, ''The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland,'' and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. *In some new episodes, Multo often gives Wizzy & Wigg a compliment by saying "You're thinking like scientists!" for solving their questions. *He appears to have a mentor-student relationship with Wizzy and Wigg. *In the newer episodes, his tendency to serve disgusting recipes was toned down. Category:Characters